Catbox
by eyes101
Summary: I have endured countless hardships. I have crushed those who would dare look down upon me. And after hundreds, thousands, of years. I broke though the certainty that had crushed me. The certainty that now follows me..
1. Escaping the catbox

**Thank people like renahh chen for filling my head with Lambda/Bern goodness. Oh and my beta XD**

**Please read and review**

…**...**

Light filtered down from above me. Freedom. For the last time, I looked at the blackness before me, before my eyes glided shut.

OXOXOXOX

"Show your respect for the great witch, Bernkastel."

A thunderous applause shook the air around me. I cracked my eyes open, the light blinded me for a few moments.

Then my vision cleared, around me stood a great audience, they looked like something strait out of a fairytale.

Shouts of approval ran through the brightly lit room.

'Congratulations, Lady Bernkastel' 'Amazing' 'You're an inspiration'

Slowly the applause faded into exited chattering. The crowed parted to reveal a stately young woman. As she came forward even the chattering quietened down to exit whispers and hushed mumbles.

Her long pink dress trailed along the floor with grace, slung gracefully over her shoulder was a green sash sporting a majestic medallion of gold. Around her head was the most strikingly odd thing about her, it wrapped round the back of her head and from the front looked like a pair of sickeningly familiar horns…. Like…

Stop it! Don't go there.

If I start to think about **them**.

Then escaping from **there **would be **pointless.**

I looked at her face. Of course, how could I forget my **beloved **master?

Those sadistically calm eyes like a vulture. That calm, calm smile that sent my bones quivering.

"It is a pleasure to meet you once more, my dear, sweet miko." Her words made a tidal wave of anger swell in my chest.

"Yes, master. It truly is a _pleasure._" I spat out those polite words like a viper. I hope my poison burns her.

I made sure to keep any sarcasm from my voice, I faltered on the last word. I saw a discrete smile make its way to her face. My blood boiled. She still had an effect on me and now she knew.

Still I bowed in forced politeness. At least from this angle no one could see my furious glare.

"Raise your head my miko. We are here for you." She gestured with her hand for me to stand straight, I followed and soon I was staring back into the faces of my _adoring _audience.

She turned to the crowd, her hands lifted in a dramatic motion of grandeur. "Everyone, I thank you for being here to pay witness to this auspicious occasion." She turned back to me and stretched out her hand expectantly.

I took it telling myself not to squeeze it until all the bones in her hand turned to splinters and paste, until her hand leaked with blood, the blood of a liar. She led me forward beside her and it took all my willpower not to rip my hand away and run so that I could prove that she held no power over me, but I stayed put.

Once again, she opened her mouth letting out the honey coated words that only a true liar could.

"It is not every day that such an occasion such as this occurs. And I must thank those who have come from far and wide, across our great Kakera Sea." Her free hand waved across the audience causing another round of applauses to burst forth.

Once again, she waved her hand and the applause silenced. "We have not had the pleasure of playing a game such as this in so long and it both delights and saddens me that it is over." Her free hand clutched to her chest, for emphasis, and I could almost roll my eyes.

"I hope that you all one day get to play in a game such as the one that has come to pass. And, it almost brings tears to my eyes to think that our time to part has come. I feel so very fortunate to play in the games that I have. Each one is an irreplaceable part of me."

A cheer rang out from the crowd, and my master put her hand up to show that she deserved no such praise. I could feel the need to detach myself from this woman rising in me quickly. My hatred was growing exceptionally.

Suddenly she let go and turned to me. "And I hope that our newest member feels the same way." If she meant the desire to ruthlessly trap her in a box, filled with needles and then shake, then yes. Yes, I felt exactly the same.

"And now, we see the moment we have been waiting for." She once again raised both hands and a roar of approval echoed across the room.

"My dear, dear miko, if you would kneel before me." She stepped towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I moved forward before sinking to my knee.

My eyes cast down _respectively._ I could see a person step forward, a man or something like a man. He placed something within my master's hands, before returning back to his place.

My master's voice, once more, carried over the audience. "By the power I hold as **Featherine Augustus Aurora, The Witch of Theatregoing, Drama, and Spectatorship**. And by all the witnesses here on this auspicious day, I give you the title **Bernkastel, The Witch of Miracles**."

**Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles**. Huh… I felt myself grin inwardly. I had won. ME. I. WON.

**I HAVE WON **

A small giggle worked its way out of my mouth. I won. I finally won. I will never have to live through that again. Never.

From now on I was the player. I will never bow to anyone. I will never allow myself to be shut away again, even if that means the death of a million. Never again.

"Stand, Lady Bernkastel."

I pushed myself up from my kneeling position. It was only then that I discovered that the room had exploded into cheers and applauses and that my clothes were glowing in a golden light.

My white summer dress glowed with magical energy. I had to close my eyes from the brightness of it.

Then it broke away in a puff of golden butterflies.

My simple attire had been transformed, to fit the one with the name of a witch. Black silk and satin took the place of the cotton dress. The last connection to Rika had been ripped away from me.

This was the meaning of true freedom.

"There." My master said her tone unusually softer. "A dress worthy of a witch. But, do you have the elegance of one?" Her voice hushed but hard and slightly venomous. I could tell she was not going to have fun finding a new miko.

It made me smile sadistically on the inside.

My face ever impassive. I thanked her but did not bow.

I was a witch now.

"Now." Her voice called me out of my thoughts. "Let us go meet the crowd."

I really did not want to follow her nor meet any of these 'people'. I was free. But to be completely honest, although I was a witch, I had absolutely no idea what it meant to be one.

What should I do?

Should I find and participate in these 'Games' they played? Do I stay in one place and let them come to me?

So I followed her. She walked me over to the right side of the podium and soon we were the subject of a pair of witches' attentions.

"Lady Bernkastel, I must tell you it is an honour." One of them spoke. She wore a red and white dress that she wore elegantly. The one next to her nodded silently. "It is rare to have one as young as you join the ranks of the witches' council."

"This is her ladyship Marian, and by her side is Lady Alice. Lady Marian is chairman of the witches' council and Lady Alice is the Vice-Chairman."

"Lady Featherine, we're honoured to receive your invitation; it would have otherwise been a great deal more bothersome to contact Lady Bernkastel." Marian bowed slightly, and alongside her Alice did the same.

"Do not thank me so profusely. It is my pleasure to share this moment with my fellow witches." This was followed by a soft laugh.

"All the same, we thank you." Marian bowed once more, before turning to me. "Lady Bernkastel, as a new member we require you to…." As she drowned on I realised the amount of 'people' around me. And it turned out that I had been roped into something troublesome as well. Witches council? Did you really need one? What were we going to do? Talk about what flavour tea we like best?

It already seemed to me it was just a way for these 'people' to pass the time and gloat.

"… And so we expect you to follow these guidelines, and please note that failure in any game is not acceptable. If you lose, then you will be replaced, most likely with the witch that beat you." That made my ears perk up.

You had to beat someone to get in?

Then who did I beat?

Slowly the guests invited themselves over for a greeting and some small talk. I did not smile and replied bluntly which seemed to make most witches smile and cackle to themselves, liking my blunt attitude. The way I see it, there is not use wasting emotion on those who bore me, they are not worth my emotions.

I made a few notes on certain witches. One in particular was this so called golden witch. Many of the 'people' around me seemed to be drawn into her power. The endless witch. How amusing.

It seems that even master found this person interesting, as we spent a good amount of time around her.

Master asked how her 'heir' was. To which the woman smiled and said she was shaping up to be a very influential and exceptional witch. She then turned to me, saying that she hoped to one day for us to have a game together, and if not her, her 'heir'. To this I nodded.

It was then as we were walking away from her, that I hear the sound of hurried, angry footsteps.

I turned to look only to find a pair of furious amber eyes, quite literally two centimetres away from my face.

The air around me immediately turned sweet.

I am not embarrassed to say that I was startled. It was enough to make my eyes widen slightly. I didn't make a sound. This person was glaring daggers into me. I instinctively took a step back. It was a girl, her eyes narrowed.

She stood hands on her hips clutching harshly, her eyebrows wrinkled together harshly. Leaning forward, she was about my height. She had puffed up cheeks of someone who had been pouting, and her lips quivered as if she was about to cry. Her legs were apart in a confidant stance and her outfit seemed to fit her (I was sure) childish personality.

"Muuuu~" She let out an annoyed moan. She once again stepped forward, her forehead pushed against mine, (does she not know of personal space?) her blond hair mixing with my black. Her hand snapped out and caught hold of my wrist harshly.

"You! Come with me." I was shocked. I was a witch. I was being treated like a being worthy of respect, and now I was being dragged across the floor. Witches at all sides giggling, I did not appreciate it. (I was kind of glad to get away from Aurora though.)

I was dragged out of the main room of the party. She did not loosen her hold on me at all and kept walking. We passed a few lesser demons who bowed to us as we 'walked' past. I use the term walk loosely, as her speedy pace was making me stumble a bit.

The corridors became more and more disserted till finally we were on our own. I'm not going to lie I am a little worried. I do not know this 'person'.

We stopped near a wall she swung me round with strength she should not possess. My back slammed against the wall and it did hurt a little.

I stayed silent however and watched her.

Hands, clothed in black gloves, shot out and slammed into the wall either side of my head. The hallway was dimly lit in some kind of blue light; it showed off her face rather nicely.

Again she was in my personal space, her face now roughly ten centimetres away from mine. She smelt like sweets, tea and mint. And they all rushed over me, it was rather overwhelming.

Her face was much like before, she was scowling at me. Her amber eyes seemed rough and intimidating. Confidence oozed out of her every pore but she shook in rage and looked very upset.

Her mouth opened like a dam, ready to spill everything, to drown me.

Instead all that came out was a small. "How?"

….. I looked at her and I was actually at a loss at this moment.

"…. What..?" I quite literally didn't know what to say.

"How?…. Uhraa how? How? How did you do it?" Her hands slip from the wall and resting on my shoulders she shook me.

I take pride in hiding my emotions, but it's clear that this is so out of the norm for me, a sliver of confusion made its way to my face.

She obviously caught it and it just upset her more. "How did you break out? Nothing… Nothing can break out of my certainty! I won't believe it, I refuse to believe it! Uwaaaaa~" Her arms waved around, and her feet stomped, it reminded me of a child's temper tantrum.

The tears she had been holding back spilled over in a torrent. Her cheeks flushed red and her breath became short, she started to hiccup. Slowly her hands that had been shaking me, balled up into tiny fists.

She lifted them above her, and…

THWAP!

One came down on my head. It didn't hurt exactly but it startled me. Nobody had acted like this around me ever, it was rather refreshing.

THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!

Another three rained down on me. Slowly they were becoming quicker, but the actual force of it did not change.

"Uuuu… Stupid Uuu… Stupid.. Stupid~…" She took a sniff and cast her eyes down, tears dripped down on the floor illuminated by blue light.

THWAP!

"Uuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaa… Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…" A large intake of breath, I braced myself.

THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!

"UWhaaaaaa" Sniff ""..STUPID! YOU DUMMY" sniff "I..I.. I HATE YOU!" sniff "Hate. Hate. Hate. HATE YOU!"

Her fists clenched my hair and I felt her nails dig in painfully to my scalp, I did not wince.

Her head fell forward into my shoulder. And one hand dislodged itself from my head, and ran down my back gripping painfully at the material. We fell to our knees.

She pulled me close, pushing my head into her.

… hugging me.

Then she cried, snuggling deeper into me.

I was at a loss. My arms hung lost by my sides. Eyes wide.

I beat this person?

I beat this person!

It was quite literally the feeling of taking candy from a baby.

This person was supposed to be a witch but she was sniffing and bawling into my shoulder like a spoilt child.

**It seriously annoyed me. **

Her crying was annoying, and she wouldn't stop tugging on my hair.

I looked at her, emotions non-existent on my face. Still, this person amused me.

But I could not get a full analysis on her. I think it's because I was not looking into her face.

My arms moved up to her shoulders and pushed her back.

Eye contact.

She looked at me wide eyed, her cheeks had turned even redder from the tears, and so had her eyes. Her hair had been slightly mussed, and her lips were still quaking. Her hat had been knocked from her head, at the harsh movement, and surprise was displayed clearly on her face.

She looked vulnerable.

… And it made me want to bully her.

So I did.

My hand went up to her cheek and slowly brushed against it. Surprisingly, it caused her breath to catch, that made me smirk.

My other hand went to her wrist, I held it tightly, firmly, strong.

My face remained emotionless, but my tail twitched slightly I wasn't expecting her to blush so readily.

She reminded me of people I knew. That annoyed me.

She looked like people I knew. That annoyed me.

The air around her radiated the smell of sweet things. That annoyed me.

Her childish and light voice. Her overly pink dress. Her amber eyes, that were wide and focused. The flaming of her cheeks that contrasted to my pale hand.

She annoyed me.

My smirk grew, I tugged her forward slowly. She didn't notice we were getting closer. And closer… and closer.

We must have been fifteen centimetres away before she noticed.

Her eyes widened impossibly.

I moved quickly to preserve the element of surprise.

I lent forwards and…

…pushed my lips against hers.

…ah… this was fun… I felt her eyelashes flutter.

…I could feel soft puffs of air across my cheek… Fluttering like butterfly wings.

…I could… Feel…her heartbeat going a mile a minute.

Her arms had gotten heavy, so I loosened my hold on her… Her other hand fell from my hair and was now holding weakly onto my dress…

I moved my lips slightly, and in response she gave out a light "…Mm…"

I did not need my hand on her cheek any longer so I reached round to the back of her head and pulled her into me.

She crumpled into my body and softly allowed another quiet moan to slip from her lips, as mine moved against hers.

Heat radiated from her cheeks… and I cracked my eyes open to see if she was blushing as hard as I thought she was.

… Her eyes were sealed softly shut, the wrinkling of her brow had relaxed… and as she kissed back her blond hair shifted slightly… Unfortunately, I thought I was enjoying this far too much…

So, I broke away… only to lick my lips and meld them back into hers. My hand caressed her jaw. Again another soft moan… my tail swished behind me playfully, and I hummed against her lips. I felt her cheeks get hotter.

I smirked cruelly against her lips and finally figured, to hell with it.

My tongue slowly brushed along her top lip… she faltered for a moment before gently opening her mouth to me… it's hot… so hot it could burn… and sweet… so very sweet.

My tongue uncharacteristically gentle against hers… Her soft breathily sounds and the sound of lips melding against one another filled the hall.

Finally, my hold on her wrist had become so lax that she sliped out but she dind't pull away. No. she leaned up… her arms wrapped round my neck... Then slowly moved till one was wrapped around my upper body; a hand was raking across my shoulder, and the other was holding my head in place; fingers laced through my hair, as she dipped her tongue into my mouth.

I wrapped my arms round her waist lifting her onto my lap.

"…Mmn!..Mm…" She moaned. My tongue stabbed into her mouth, and created a gentle sucking motion against her tongue.

My body was pressed tightly against her. I could feel the warmth of it pressing against me. My tail coiled around her leg and twitched in wanton desire.

I felt her eyelashes flutter again. She must have been staring at my face as I did hers a short while ago. Her arms tightened around me.

"…Mm..mn…ah…"

I thought that one made my tail shudder; it brushed against her thigh waving the tip against it. I was quite proud of the fact that apart from the wet smacking of lips, I had barely made a sound and once again hummed against her lips.

I leaned forward and lowered her onto the floor where I devoured her, savoured her taste, pushed her out, and tasted her again before consuming her once more. My mind was turning to mush, she was groaning, clawing at my back.

"...wai…ah….mo-mn…"

Then I smirked once more before breaking the kiss. Our breaths were hungry; she pushed herself up trying to reconnect. I turned my head, and chuckled at her groan of displeasure. A small trail of saliva was visible on her lower lip that was pink and glistened. Her amber eyes had softened impossibly and glinted with want.

… How fun…

I lent down once more and licked her bottom lip then caught it in my teeth and sucked… it made her squirm under me.

Then I pressed my lips against hers one more time… she pushed eagerly back against mine.

We broke off. Her eyes glazed over slightly; her ears red, hair mussed, panting.

I pulled her back up on to her knees and got up myself my own hair must be mussed too. Once again, I was emotionless but I went down to peck her on the lips before straightening up and turning my back on her.

"Ah… wait a second…"

I turned the corner walking twice as fast back to the party. Maybe if I got back there quick enough she would be too embarrassed to talk to me.

A cruel laugh echoed in the hallway… ah… this was going to be fun.

OXOXOXOX

**So do you like? I hope you do. Once I realised what I was writing was a full blown make-out scene, I blushed then thought meh whatever. XD Also Bern-Chan is a little ooc, but you must understand that she has only just escaped the place where she was trapped, so she still fears new things a little. Except kissing.. yeah kissing..**

**Yeah so it's my very first umineko fanfic and I think it turned out rather well. I'm thinking of continuing. But that would mean 3 projects to complete, but to be honest I'm more into this paring at the moment than shiznat.**

**I guess it just goes like that sometimes *shrugs***

**But if you want it to continue, then just tell me I will continue most probably even if it's just one person, because I have so many ideas. I did this in one sit down and I gotta tell you I did not want to stop.**

**Next time I was thinking like more Lambda cause she didn't say much and I love her annoying ass. Most probably coming back from Bern induced Lala-land and stuff like that. I do love umineko so I will try to stay true to the characters individual personalities, but I'm a fan fiction writer soooooo some stuff will be more me going 'I love this paring kyaaa' Any way.**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **_

Ps: The golden witch from above isn't Beato nor is it Vergillia I'm thinking like the witch before that, but she's like ready to retire as golden witch soon soooo yeah.


	2. Rocky start

**Okay, so this is chapter 2. This paring is totally my favorite at the moment. Sorry if you are waiting for the next chapter of Game? But at the moment, this has my attention I want to keep going, these two are just so much fun to write for.**

**Ok, I know there is like one person out there who will probably be like "why did you make them kissssssu on the first chapter" (like one maybe all of the rest of you are like "thank you so, so much".. pervs :D)**

**The thing is I imagine Bern and Lambda's relationship to be the polar opposite of Battler and Beato. So in other words very sexual. I imagine that if in B/B's case they tried to kiss they would blush red and turn away. But in L/B's case… Well, you get the picture. In other words they are like the heads and tails of a coin. B/B's love is pure and is the stuff of fairy tales. L/B's love is obsessive and it is safe to say that they are addicted to each other's presence, so much so that if you tried to separate them permanently, they would break. **

**And that appeals to me… In a weird way.**

As I entered the main hall, I was ambushed by a gaggle of witches. It was as if they had all scrambled over each other in order to get to me first.

Not graceful at all, how ignominious.

"So, how did the _talk_ with Lady Lambdadelta go?" They spoke as if they were gossiping school girls. Truly how shameful. They had an expression of sadistic joy and anticipation.

"Did she cry?" One asked. "She cried right." Another interjected. A sound of harmonious cackling and over the top sniggering filled the air. "Lady Lambdadelta is so amusing, isn't she?"

"She is. She is." Another laughed. "Never a dull moment. And her dress is nothing to be sniffed at either." Another round of cackling.

"Such a shame we will not be able to see her as much; now that she has been dis-communicated from the senate."

"True, true. But Lady Berkastel is shaping up to be very remarkable too."

This crowd was beginning to grate on my nerves. These 'people' have no class. How reprehensible. It makes me want to rip out their distasteful tongues and choke their unworthy throats till blood spills out of their eyes… Hahaha what a fun thought.

"Implicitly." The others nodded in agreement. Ugh… Were they so desperate to get into my good graces?

"Ah… There you are.." The sound of Featherine's oh so kind and motherly tone, fluttered over the noise they were making. She seemingly floated over to me, her arm wrapped around my back, hand placed firmly against it.

"Forgive me but we have many more to meet, so if you would excuse us."

"Ah… It is no trouble at all, Lady Featherine. We are sorry for any inconvenience." All of the witches bowed and dispersed still chattering away.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Her voice deeper than anything she used around those 'people'. I imagine it is because I disappeared without a word and left her for a good while.

"That is none of your business." Removing her hand from its place on my back.

"Hmm... Quite… Come we have much to do." She walked forwards. Eyes locked with mine for a few moments. In that moment I could see through her perfectly, the eyes of a deranged wild beast. Her eyes oozed insanity.

My nose slightly crinkled at the sight. Was she that terrified of her own persona? She could not even accept her own sick mind. Perhaps, that's why she chose to shut off her memories.

It's none of my business… Nor is it of any interest to me... I want to rid myself of this woman as fast as I can, and let her fall into her lonely nightmares.

OXOXOX

After many tedious meetings, Aurora and I had once again been cornered by the witches of the senate. I sat in the chair they told me to sit in and drank the tea they gave me. It does not appeal to my tastes however far too sweet.

An air of tension had begun to sink into the room I could almost hear it blow past my ears. It was a welcome distraction as I allowed them to prattle on.

My master knows me too well. It is very obvious she is only doing this to spite me. Once again her selfish, childish personality is shining through. I lift the white china tea cup to my lips to hide any chance that a smirk would show through.

Just as the overly sweet tea rushed over my taste buds I heard a loud bang from behind. I almost coughed, but that would be unseemly, so I chose to set my cup down and clear my throat; covering my mouth with my hand.

The other witches looked up, the convocation had stopped. They all plastered their eyes to where the door was. One of them piped up.

"L-lady Lambdadelta! W-what are you doing here?"

I looked up discreetly eyeing the new member of the assembly. As I did, the blond witch from earlier came to view… Ufufufu how appropriate her timing is, just as I was looking for a worthy distraction.

The look of shock on some of the witches' faces meant that they quite obviously never thought they would see her again. I will admit that although her interruption was not exactly unwelcome, I was a slight bit shocked that she would seek me out, while I was sitting in front of so many.

Lady Marian stood. "Lady Lambdadelta, those without an invitation are not permitted to join us in these meetings." Arrogance dripped off her every word. It seemed as though she enjoyed the face she could tell Lambdadelta this.

"Hmph... Do not~ tell me where I can, and cannot go~ Marian~… I am the strongest witch in universe~ Know your place~"

Marian's cheeks puffed up slightly, I could see a light blush on her face.. And a slight tremor in her eyes. "H-Ha. That title does not belong to you. Not any longer. Along with your seat on the senate. You LOST. Hahahahaha. Lady Bernkastel has inherited both these things." Fear shook her voice.

Lambdadelta's cheeks flushed, tears sprung from her eyes and once again her lips stated to quiver. "I. Did. NOT. LOSE." I watched her rub her eyes furiously. "There is nooooo way. **I.** could lose. It's impossible, inconceivable. As the witch of Certainty, I deny itttttt~."

So she denies me. She denies my win.

Another witch whose name eluded me spoke. "Lady Lambdadelta, I do not see how you expect to deny this. Lady Bernkastel has broken your certainty down to the roots and pulled them out. She has pulled out the core of your certainty. It is inconceivable to even try to deny her rights." Lady Marian nodded sharply in agreement.

"Yes, Lady Lambdadelta." Another called out. "There is no way that you can prove to us that she did not win fairly and the law of the senate clearly states that those who lose must be replaced to avoid weakness."

"My, my Lady Lilith, are you calling ME~ Weeeeak~?" Lady Lambdadelta swiveled around to face the witch. I couldn't see it, but I sensed her face morphing into a cruel grin.

"I-I never implied such a thing. I am simply saying that, Lady Bernkastel is basically your worst opponent. She would be the scissors to your paper."

I heard Aurora giggle slightly and mumble 'That's a nice metaphor'

"Shut up! Shut up!.. E-even if that's the case there is still nooo waaaay for this to happen."

From the moment she entered I had not spoken a word, I doubt she even realized I was there. I think that that's why when my voice flowed out of my mouth; she spun on her heels and looked at me eyes wide.

"How is that the case?"

It was in that moment I decided that this child could not control her emotions very well… If at all.

She wouldn't make full eye contact with me; her eyes were cast to the side looking at the floor. Her arms had crossed themselves, and her legs had pushed themselves together, her cheeks slowly growing redder and redder.

They all probably thought it's because she was angry.. Hehehe..

"H-humph.." her eyes slammed shut and she held her head high. "There is no~ way to beat me. Because I~.." Her arms uncrossed one went to her hips the other proudly to her chest. She once again took on a confidant stance.

"..I Am SUPER PAPER!"

….

….

.. What?..

S-Super paper?..

Of All the Stupid, Idiotic, Pile of-

Ok calm... Calm don't let it show on your face.

I couldn't resist looking around slightly to see the other reactions. Some of them where hiding amused smiles and others had the expression I had almost let slip on to my face.

But mine remained blank.

Lady Marian could not help but squeal out 'Tha- That's preposterous'

I could see my ex-master giggling behind her palm. Ugh.. I need to get out of here before I catch stupid.

"S-Shut up, AuAurora."

(Auaurora pfft) Aurora smiled and tutted at Lambdadelta. "Now now, we are not children here. Let us not arg-"

"This conversation is pointless I refuse to take part in such pointlessness." I looked at my ex-master. "I assume when you are finished you shall return to sleep? May you dream in peace" And never, NEVER wake again, you callous old woman. _Callous _hmm? That could seem hypocritical. How about this? I hope that dust collects around your still breathing corpse, and that spiders nest under your skin. I hope that you get forgotten, and are trapped forever in your own mind. But most of all I hope that as long as I breath, I will never have to share the putrid air you breath.

I stood, bushed my dress down before turning on my heels and stalking out of the room.

"W-Waiiiiiiittttt! HEY! I'm not done with you. Don't walk away from me." That nauseating, annoying voice called out after me.

As she started catching up to me I quickened my steps. Soon she fell into rhythm hurrying after me. She was almost skipping along at my side.

"Hey.. Hey! You're Bernkastel right? Can I call you Bern? I think I'll call you Bern. Bern-chan? Bern-kun? Berrrrrrn… ah.. Bern-koi." …Wait… Koi?... I shook my head and walked faster. "How about~ Bern-chin? No, I think just Bern suits you best." She did a little jog and now she's almost right next to me. "I'm Lambdadelta… I guess you can call me Lambda.. Ah!. But not in public. That would be embarrassing for a witch like ME Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-ho!"

Sh- she'll get bored right? Don't talk to her so she won't follow for too long.

"Ne ne, Berrrrrn~ do you like sweets? Konpeito is probably my~ favourite! Oh~ but I like jellybeans too. Cake! Oh I love cake! Chocolate cake. Of course, it has to have all kinds of chocolate; white, dark, milk…"

OXOXOXO

**God knows, how much later.**

"…Berrrrrrn~ do you like pink? I loooove it!.."

I don't think I've ever been this close to snapping. I haven't said a word but she won't leave me alone. It was like she was a kid who kept grabbing hold of a cat's tail, and she's thiiiiis close to being scratched.

She had gotten closer over time, now she was literally brushing her hand against mine. It wasn't as if I hadn't sped up she just would not leave me alone, her mouth running off questions, (mainly answering them herself.) odd facts about herself and her life.

I already knew her favourite colour, her favourite holiday, her favourite food, her least favourite food. Ect.. that's right ect. That meant more. I think the creepiest thing was when she guessed what type of food I liked. ("Berrrn~ Berrrn~ what's your favourite type food? You seem like a wine and dine sort of girl. Oh! OH! I bet you like spicy food! I am right? I'm right, aren't I? Something like this is No-thing to a WONDERFUL and CUTE witch like ME OH-hoh-hoh-hoh-ho!)

Even now, she was STILL finding things to talk about. I didn't know where I was going I didn't know how to leave this place. I must be walking round in circles.

I can't think with this perpetual chatter. Is she trying to split my head open?

I stopped dead.

Lamdadelta almost bumped into me.

"What's the matter~ Berrrn? Ah! You must be bored~ of this place. You're new to travelling right? Yuuuup that muuuust be it. Oh. Oh. I've got an idea~" She danced around me her face adjacent to mine. "Why do-n't we.." She wraps her arms round my neck.. Oh dear. ".. Go play?.."

And once again her lips were against mine, hands in my hair and we were falling backwards. I braced myself for the floor but what I landed on was soft and cushy. My eyes were wide open and they stared blankly up at a white and pink ceiling.

"Ah… Berrrn~ you're just sooooo~ cute~" Her lips attached to mine like a magnet; despite myself I found my eyes were rolling backwards.

Ok? How do I get out of this situation? Her teeth bit down on my bottom lip causing my mouth to open, she took the initiative and delved in.

Her warm tongue ran over mine as if to massage it, coaxing it to react, for me to react.

And react I did but not in the way she envisioned.

I bit down. **Hard**.

I heard a startled yelp of pain, and tasted the tang of blood in my mouth.

"Owie" She shot up one hand covering her mouth. Tears shone in her eyes. "B-Bern. Why did you do that~ Uuu that really~ hurt."

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. Un-lady like but I did not have a handkerchief. A smear of blood, only a speck but still blood stretched across my hand like a tear.

I sat up her resting on my lap. I looked into her amber eyes confusion evident. Then I reached up my hand and pulled hers away from her mouth.

Blood dripped over her lips, like jam from a donut.

I leant up, dragging my tongue harshly across her bruised lips; I wanted to taste her blood properly. So I bit down on her lip and start to suck on her bleeding tongue.

Her lip had started to bleed too, I must have bitten harder than I thought.. Oh well..

I soon broke away from her and pushed her back. She didn't seem to like that and struggled to hold on to me. Her body crunched uncomfortably into mine.

I licked my lips, my mouth was stained red from her blood.

Slowly I looked around the room, the place we were in was surrounded in the overwhelming colour of pink. The way sweets, cakes and brightly coloured wrappers were thrown throughout the room.

Even the bed I was sitting on had sweets all over it. Pillows were slipping off it and the bed cover had been scrunched up slightly.

I felt the bed move suddenly. I did not even look at who it was, who was lunging at me and did not show surprise as Lambdadelta wrapped herself around me.

"Muu~ Berrrrn~" Lambdadelta fluttered her eyelashes at me. "Beerrrrn~ let's play more~"

"No, it's boring." I said deadpan.

Lambdadelta made a flabbergasted face. "Berrrrn~ I'm not boring~ don't call me boring Bern~" She leant forward arms clinging at my waist. "Besides you're~ the one who star-ted~ it. I'm not gonna le-t~ you esca~pe. Never. You're Mine~."

I could have snorted at that proclamation. "If that is what you want to believe, then I'm not going to stop you. It is ineffectual to argue with imbeciles."

"Stop being such a meanie face~" she sighed letting go of me, she fell to her side.

Taking advantage of the fact she wasn't paying attention to me, I moved off the bed and looked around for anything that looked like a door.

"What's the matter~ Bern?" She purred from her spot on the bed, her eyes once again fluttering at me. "Aha! Could it be~ that you don't-know how to leaaave~" Light childish laughs filled the room. If I was another person I probably would have flushed in embarrassment.

"Ok, Bern~ I, The Great witch Lambdadelta. Shall show~ you~" She got up from her position on the bed and grabbed my hands.

She pulled me back so I was lying down and kneeled over me. "Buuuut, only if you kiss me first~."

"…" a catch, I knew it would happen like this. How predictable, how boring.

"..No."

Lambdadelta looked at me as if I just handed her a dead baby. "I'm sure it's something stupidly simple, so I will work it out on my own."

I pushed her off. And got up and off the bed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lambdadelta reach out for something. I staggered backwards as she grasped painfully holding on my tail.

"No! Berrrrrn~ Don't bully me like this~" Her eyes were wet and trembled with tears.

Ugh.. How pathetic. Did she seriously expect her act to sway me?

"Do not test me. My patience is short."

"I already knew that. Now~ who's the idiot."

I looked at her with blank eyes, no expression on my face. I just stared, unblinkingly into her face. The silence around us was thick and uncomfortable.

It seems even idiots pick up on things like this.

"A-ah! Bern. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

I do not take stock in the comments of an idiot. Luckily for her, I decided to ignore that comment and went on to finding a way out of here.

I strode over to where a white table and a chair stood. At least it looked like a table and a chair, hard to tell with all the pointless things all over it.

I pulled the chair out and tipped it, an array of things tumbled to the floor. I pushed them out the way with my foot before sitting quietly down trying to ignore Lambdadelta's constant apologies.

"Fine, I will forgive you. Just stop whining."

Next thing I knew she was on my lap, and I was covered in the smell of sweets again. "Yay~ I knew I liked you Bern." She said, burring her head into my neck.

I allowed her to rest there neither pulling nor pushing her away. Her lips purposely brushed my neck and she nuzzled me. "Bern~ My tongue hurts."

"I don't care. If you don't like it don't kiss me again." I guess you could say that was a bit of a threat.

"Muu~ Berrrn. I like doing it, it feels nice." Her hand came up and grabbed a hold of my jaw gently. I already knew what she's going to do and to be honest it didn't seem worth fighting her off.

Her lips pressed against mine. Simple… Could I use the word 'pure'? It was just hers against mine. I didn't move to grab hold of her, and at all times my eyes were open, staring bored onto her face.

She broke off, blushing, staring into my eyes with hooded glazed honey eyes. They ran over every feature of my face, then back into my empty eyes.

She pulled me forward, cradling my head into her body. I felt her whole body heave with a wistful sigh.

"Oh Bern. Bern. My beloved, beloved Bern.. Be mine. Stay with me forever. I will never let you be bored, if you would just be with me. I'm the only one who can destroy you. The only one who can touch you this way.. If that is not, so then I will make it so that the only thing you can do is cry feebly in the palms of my hands. I will never allow another in-between us…" She held me closer, her mouth brushing against my ear. "..even if that means I have to lock you in a bird cage and hang it in my room."

"You'll have to forgive me Bern, but I am not the sharing type. Even if it means having to pluck your eyes from your sockets I will make it so that the only one you see is me… Be mine. I beg of you, be mine."

She leant and bit down harshly onto my neck, I shall not lie it hurt. My tail gave a slight twitch, as she started to suck on the bite mark, it quite obviously was bleeding.

Not a sound escaped my lips, I think this annoyed her because she started to bite on my neck again, repeatedly biting and sucking on the bleeding wound.

She finally let go and her mouth moved so it was hovering over my cheek. She licked the side of my face, once twice, three times. Her hands came up to my wrists and tightly gripped them.

She whispered my name before crashing her lips against mine. Well, she would have if I had not turned at the last second causing her to make-out with my cheek.

"Lambdadelta… You are in no position to make those kind of requests… I have no real way of knowing if your so called 'love' is real and have no real desire to know. Please do not bother me while I am thinking."

I could literally feel the way Lambdadelta's happy go lucky nature was being painfully peeled off her; at my words.

"B-But Bern..." I sat still. How am I going to get out of here? Lambdadelta shifted on my lap. I took no notice but could feel the change in her attitude.

It turned out I just broke a heart.

It did not matter.

I felt her slip off my lap.

"Bern?" She asked. I looked up her head cast down like a kicked puppy. "Even if you don't care at the moment, I'm not going to leave you~" Ah… That playfulness was coming back. "I told you~ You'll be mine. I'm going to follow you till you can't live without me, until I'm the only one that is in your head. I will follow you forever~ and ever~."

This isn't working out as I had planned.

"You Bernkastel. Will. Be. **Mine.**"

It seems as if I have attracted someone very persistently annoying.

Haven't I had enough of hell to last one life?

**OXOXOXOX**

**And done! Yeahhhhh now I can write more! :D**

**Hashanah so do you like I hope you do. The next Chapter will be out soon. But give me a little bit of time. I'm going at full speed. This would have been up sooner but I was writing for Renahh chen her present COLD.**

**Hehehe**

**I hope you guys support Umineko it really lacks the fans it should have on here.**

**Anyway please R&R it truly gives me super powers (if u review I will share with u some of them)**


	3. Summons

**One of you guys have seriously got to help me, I can't stop writing.**

OXOXOX

As it turns out, right at this moment I seem to be floating across something I have come to call familiar.

The Kakera sea.

It is vaster than I have ever imagined possible. All my life, I have spent my time surrounded by thousands of kakera.

But this is on a whole other level. As far as my eyes can see, is that purple, bluish mist. Millions. No, billions of kakera rising and falling like the tide of a calm sea. They glow and shine softly changing colours, as if a distorted rainbow of blue, purple, gold and red, that blend and mix together giving off a soft light.

Each one a different world, each one holds a universe that can change depending on each possibility. There is no roof to this space. Could it possibly go on forever? Perhaps, if I get so bored I may try to find out.

It is as if I'm underwater, my hair shifts calmly fanning out and coming to rest, licking my face gently. My dress is pretty much the same blowing about as if caught in an invisible soft wind.

There's a sound like quite whispers in the air but despite that it seems, as if, if you were here in your own it would be very lonely.

And to be honest, oh how I wish I was on my own.

Attached to me, I had the arguable most annoying person in the cosmos, it turns out she wasn't lying when she said 'I will follow you forever'.

I'm not sure how long it has been.

Time it seems to flow slower here.

But it must have at least been a week. Lambdadelta has been following me diligently since then, hiding under the gaze of revenge.

She's childish, impulsive and has a short fuse.

And she will not let me alone even for a minute. She says it is because that if she let me go, I may run away.

Sometimes I think she's smarter than she makes out to be.

Ever since she invited herself into my life, she's taken me to some weird and wonderful places. There are some strange worlds out there and each one has its own individual ending.

I reached out and grasped hold of a Smokey dark blue kakera that floated by. In that moment, I was over taken by the thoughts of billions of people.

They chimed together like a song of prayer, a single hymn of words harmonious. Some were trying to call out, to be heard over the rest of them.

I felt each of their breath, every single heartbeat. It pulsed energy and, intense waves of emotion swept into me; each one was so deep and intense that it was hard to know happiness from sadness.

Lambdadelta told me that eventually I would be able to decipher those with potential, from those who were lost.

In other words, those who have the strength to evolve from their current pitiful form and become a witch, or perhaps something greater.

Labdadelta said that she enjoyed granting the wishes of those with that potential. I think she has some kind of god complex.

She said that granting peoples wishes was interesting and compared it to playing dominoes. She said that granting a wish (knocking down a domino) can start a chain reaction, that can lead to a whole fruit basket of interesting things to happen.

I guess that it is these little snippets of information that has kept me from forsaking her.

She knew how to avoid boredom or at least methods of preventing boredom for a time. She seems like a person who stops herself from getting any stronger so she can continue to have fun.

Unlike Aurora who has evolved so much so that she can only wait for the time when she is swallowed up but the void or, breaks through it destroying her own meaning.

Aurora becoming a god? How laughable. The thought truly is amusing and terribly sad. I cannot even fathom Aurora becoming a benevolent being... Being a god and being a witch are two completely different things.

Aurora's mind has already begun denying the transmission that is why she has been losing herself. At least, this is what I believe.

I watched as the kakera in my hands glowed brilliantly.

I am a traveler.

And I shall drift between these kakera... But I cannot say forever.

I felt images shift through my head, flashes and voices. No this is not the one.

I threw back the kakera. I felt as if I was fishing and throwing back the fish that were too small to be of any use to me. Truly, some kakera can be so boring.

I floated down further into the sea of kakera, I reached out my hand and another floated obediently into it. This one shimmered gold flickering like a flame. Once again, the visions and voices took over my mind.

"Not this one..." I let the kakera slip out of my hand and merge back into the sea.

This all feels so familiar… After escaping my first hell, I wondered endlessly until I was caught by Lambdadelta's certainly, and now I was wondering again. But this time, the world I wonder is on a whole new plane of existence and it is not limited by walls, or laws.

I sank further into the endless sea.

As I sank deeper and deeper into the surrounding sea, the whispers became louder and I started to hear distinct voices.

I reached out my hand, once more, and again a kakera willingly settled in it. The whispering, the visions, the emotions, yes, this is it.

I allowed myself to be taken over and coolness crept over my skin like standing in the tide.

It truly was like being swallowed by the sea.

For a moment, all was still. Nothing was around me, I've faded from existence.

Then a feeling of warmth flowed over me and then stilled.

I opened my eyes and right in front of me was the sulking image of Lambdadelta.

"Uwaa... I can't believe you found me!"

I truly had sunken low to engage in a game such as hide and seek with Lambdadelta.

"Yes... Again, I have found you." a small smirk made its way on to my face. ".. Now comes the punishment game."

Lambdadelta froze for a second, though not in fear. "Waaaaiiiit a second. Two out of three, two out of threeee~"

"No. I have won. That is that."

Lambdadelta looked at me for a second before rushing towards me and pulling me close.

"Bern! C'mon just this once. P-l-eaaaasssseeee~"

"That's what you said about the checkers, chess and when we played cards. So, no."

Lambdadelta's eyes welled up with tears, something I had come to expect each time I said no to her. So, on average around 6.5 times per day. That is on days when I am able to avoid her.

The moment I got out of her room I.. well let's just say I tried to put some distance between us. But that didn't work out, not only that but things seemed to become boring fast around here. And I couldn't find anyone no matter how long I looked.

Lambdadelta pushed me back and I was once again back in her room. Now I knew how to leave, it's not too much of a problem but she pushed me back further till I was sitting in a chair.

"Fine. You were too good at that game anyway." She said taking the seat across from me. She snapped her fingers and on the table, an assortment of cake, biscuits and piping hot tea appeared in front of us. I sipped at my tea. Just how I like it strong and one sugar.

She seemed to have taken to heart what I told her the last time she gave me tea.

Seriously, who loads a tea cup with five sugars, and does not stir it so, it all collects at the bottom. She truly has no taste.

The moment the cakes appeared on the table, she took one. A cupcake iced with fluffy pink butter icing. She took one bite before placing it on the side of her plate and reaching out for another.

She does this so no one can take the ones that **she** wants.

I allowed her to take the ones that she wanted. I am not so childish to argue over which ones I like. Besides, she tends to leave the ones I like. Whether this is to her knowledge or not I cannot be sure.

"Bern. Bern. Let's go exploring after this?" It's more of a statement than a question. Like I said there was no point arguing and it's not like I was doing much, so I nodded silently, consumed in my tea.

"Yay~ Bern I knew I liked you lots~"

As she said this she reached over and took hold of my free hand, swinging it.

She's a very touchy feely person. At least when it comes to me, she's constantly holding my hand or leaning on me. She insists that we take naps together and is always trying to kiss me.

She linked our pinkies together and smiled at me from over her tea cup. To this, I blankly stared at her.

OXOXOXOX

After we got back from our "Love Love Adventure." (which basically consisted on us jumping from kakera to kakera for something interesting.. It was… Eventful.) We retired (I was yanked across the room) to the bed.

I laid on my back. Eyes closed still. Around me I heard the constant shuffling of someone trying to get comfortable.

I was sleepy and annoyed so I wasn't thinking when I said. "Stop moving around Lambda…"

Then it stopped.

Confused I opened my eyes, almost jerking back at the sudden close up of Lambdadelta's face.

"Bern… You called me Lambda!.. Berrrrrn~"

Her face ploughed into my chest and I let out a light 'oomph'

She peppered my cheeks with kisses, nuzzling my cheek while constantly purring my name. Her hands held on to me possessively and she practically was on top of me. She lightly brushed her lips up across my ear, before biting down on the skin underneath it.

I've grown used to her constant displays of affection. Bite marks littered my collar bone, and dark bruises often occupied my wrists.

She looked deeply into my eyes and a dark look of possessiveness took over her face.

She reached for my jaw, her fingers gripped deeply into the skin. She twisted my face upwards and out, lips crashed together in a fury of teeth, tongue and saliva. I have to admit that I must have been teasing her a little, over the past time we have spent together, I seldom made any kind of reaction at any of her advances that come often and eager.

I have always tried to make myself as emotionally still and calm as I can. I only respond through slight twitches and blinks. Deciphering these would be hard for anyone. But for Lambdadelta, it must be almost impossible. She is over the top, loud and doesn't take another's opinion very well; if she is right then she is right.

I imagined that with that complete disregard for anyone but herself, she made a truly terrifying person to face on a board game .if you could not read her. Despite all, would the right word be 'courage' or would it be complete and utter 'obliviousness'. Lambdadelta has a fatal flaw, she is far too honest in her actions, I can read her like a book.

She has hoisted herself far too high, she cannot see the people underneath her.

But I digress.

At this moment, I was pinned against the mattress, hands grasping tightly around my wrists. A body pressing against mine, smothering me. I was overwhelmed with the sweet scent of candy, and it was blocking off all other senses.

But I allowed her to do as she wished with me. Her hands slipped from my wrists running down to my arms, splitting off into different paths, one coming to rest on my shoulder, running up my neck and cupping my cheek, coaxing my mouth to open a little wider.

The other ran further down cupping my breast for a few moments before slipping down to my stomach. I felt a sudden pressure on it as she moved herself to hover above me on her knees to get better access to my mouth.

Today, I felt generous so I relaxed a little allowing her body to mould into mine. I heard a groan of approval, her hand came round to my back urging me to arch up further into her. Her mouth broke away from mine, slipping down to bite my chin playfully, her tongue slipped out, running over my jaw onto my neck. Her mouth opened swallowing my skin into her mouth, she sucked harshly nibbling and nipping.

I felt harsh breaths coming from her nose and mouth, she separated for a mere seconds before coming back at full force. The tip of my tail swished twitching.

I'm not going to say that it feels bad because it doesn't, her hair is tickling my face, her hands have started to wonder further. But my eyes are open, not wide and not closed. I don't moan and I don't pant, and I certainly do not beg for more.

I am a bully I guess.

A bully is a light way to put it…

It must be so confusing.

Imagine if someone kissed you, then the moment you tried to instigate it again, they ignored and did not react no matter what you did. Then the moment you start to give up, they moan, or kiss you on the cheek, or touch you, or reciprocate, just once. Just that once in a blue moon and instantly, your fire, your _LOVE _is reborn.

Ah… I knew she would be amusing.. Ehehehe.

Her finger fumbled as she tried to undo the buttons of my dress. The sound of ripping and tearing, the sight of bits of dark blue, black and white fabric, and buttons flew across my vision as she gave up and started tearing at the casing that held my body. The feeling of slight choking as she tried to yank my ribbon over my head.

"Ahem.."

I froze.

Lambdadelta, froze.

I quickly collected myself noticing that I was practically half naked and, the sudden interruption had made a slight pink appear on my face.

I looked up and saw Lambda's eyes fixated on my face. Looks like she caused the chip in my mask, uhg… damn it.

"B-bern.. Th-that was… s-" Lambda's face was flushed, her eyes were hooded and she's breathing heavily. I was thankful for the fact that she was leaning over me or whoever had decided to interrupt would be getting a proper view.

A calm masculine voice cut Lambdadelta off.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I have come to extend an invitation to the birth of the new Beatrice."

Lambdadelta finally turned towards the man, so did I.

A young man with sharp but handsome features, he looked clean cut and had a smooth look to him. He seemed to be an ideal servant until you looked into his eyes and saw general mirth and, suddenly the soft smile on his face seemed mocking.

Lambdadelta's amber eyes connected with his bright blue ones. A light smile appeared on her face, it's not happy but it's not creepy and unsettling.

"Ronove.. How.. Unusual to see you here." Her voice was strangely calm and she didn't seem the slight bit angry that he interrupted her.

"Once again, I am sorry that my appearance has interrupted you, Lady Lambdadelta. But, orders are orders. Pukukuku." The man covered his mouth and cackled into the palm of his gloved hand.

"I understand… but still~" that all too familiar pout was back on her face, as that light pink flush of cheeks.

"Pukukuku understood, Lady Lambdadelta, I shall try to read the mood next time."

"Muu~.." she rolled off me and sat on the edge of the bed, feet kicking gently. "So, what was that? A new Beatrice?"

"Hmm, Quite. We would like both you and lady Bernkastel to attend."

Lambdadelta bought a gloved hand to her chin, her index finger tapping on it gently. She made a light 'hmm' sound, and then shrugged sighing "I suppose.." Her eyes turned to me. "What about you Bern? You'll go right? Right?"

My eyes turned to the ceiling. Why not? I had nothing pressing to do… But, this meant I was going to have to meet a great number of stupid people again..

"…" I looked back to the gaze of the servant, who was bowing his head politely. "… Fine."

"Yay!~ Bern~."

The man chuckled, once more he bowed, his hair falling gracefully over his shoulders. "Well, then I shall deliver the news. No doubt Beatrice-sama will be most pleased."

"We'll be there. Remember to at least knock next time~"

"Indeed. Once again apologies." He bowed low once more before he disappeared into a burst of gold and butterflies.

OXOXOXOXOX

**Well, did you like it? I tried as hard as I could to get it done quickly. In fact, I finished it like 3 days ago but… I kinda.. My computer ate it so I had to do it again and personally I like this one better.**

**Ah... Lambda/Bern forever…**

**Ahem... Well, I have another idea that me and Renahh were talking about earlier and I'm going to start on that as soon as I can. :D **

**I have made a pledge to do as many umineko stories as I can to further the fan base. (I've already drawn in my beta Mwahahahahaha.)**

**Anyways see you next chapter. If you review you will become a witch. I promise you with certainty.**


End file.
